Your love is my drug
by shutup-comeback
Summary: Cкандалы, разбитая посуда, слезы, обиды, сигареты, виски с колой и спрайтом, смятые простыни, хлопающие двери и перемирия на несколько часов. Наверное, они спокойно бы прожили жизнь друг без друга, но иногда стереотипы надо ломать. Что они и сделали.
1. Пролог

**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

Я не умею признаваться в любви. А если говорить точнее, то я всегда это делаю невовремя. Или грубо. Или слишком нежно.  
Моя проблема - я слишком прямолинейна. И я спокойно могу уместить в одно предложение слова "люблю" и "сука". Причем второе имеет множество вариаций.

После того как мой третий и последний парень возмущенно хлопнул дверью после моего проявления чувств, то я дала себе слово, что я больше никогда в жизни не произнесу этого слова на букву "л". Никогда. Вообще. Ни за что. И даже испанская инквизиция не заставила бы меня это сделать.

Но моя история не о моих обещаниях и попытках. Она о том, как однажды я нашла того, кто смотрел на меня с улыбкой. И о том, кто спокойно курил и даже не хмурился, когда я разбивала очередную тарелку и смешивала с осколками свою ярость.  
Мы не Ромео и Джульетта. И мы никогда не давали друг другу обещаний. Мы просто кричали, скандалили, пили виски с колой и никогда не могли решить кто первым приготовит завтрак, а еще мы сожгли 8 сковородок и 4 кастрюли.

Мама и подруги не одобрили мой выбор. Только папа пожал руку, когда знакомился с _ним_. А отцу я верю.

Меня зовут Белла, и моя история о том как я сломала себя.


	2. Первая глава

**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

**OST**:  
1 часть.  
**Jason Mraz - The Beauty In Ugly****  
Flipsyde - Someday**  
2 часть.  
**Roy Orbison - Oh, Pretty Woman****  
Green Day - Blood, Sex And Booze**

Утро встретило прохладой и простыней, которая смялась и на данный момент мои ступни были ей прикрыты. Уютно.  
Рука буквально на автомате оказалась на другой стороне кровати, но предательский холод и отсутствие привычного запаха чуть выбило из колеи, хотя подсознательно я понимала, что так и будет. Перевернувшись на живот, я уткнулась носом в свою подушку, которая была чуть влажной после того как я легла спать с мокрой головой. Уже несколько лет мне было лень брать фен в руки, чтобы уложить волосы после мытья. И каждое утро в зеркале я видела достаточно забавное отражение: волосы торчат, наэлектризованы, под глазами следы от плохо смытой туши и карандаша, а губы искусаны.  
Вот и сейчас я не заметила ничего нового. Привычным жестом я открыла тоник для умывания, и начала свой утренний ритуал.

Спустя полчаса на кухне свистел чайник, выпуская пар. А я сидела на столе, свесив ноги и касаясь кончиками пальцев холодного пола. Взгляд остекленел, и я смотрела в одну точку на стене, совершенно игнорируя усиливающийся звук чайника и запах дыма, который поднимался из пепельницы, в которой уже покоились четыре недокуренные сигареты. Я не могла курить по утрам – меня ужасно тошнило от этого. Но привычка побеждала разум. Пальцы невольно тянулись к потрепанной пачке на подоконнике, а потом я зарабатывала мозоли, пытаясь выудить огонек из зажигалки. Терпеть не могу зажигалки с «колесиком», но эта мысль меня покидает в тот момент, когда я выхожу из кухни.  
Собравшись с силами, я ступила на холодный пол и принялась за приготовление чая. Никакого кофе. Ненавижу. Только чай и только с каким-нибудь вкусом. Обычный черный сразу дает вспомнить о том как я запивала противные большие таблетки остывшими остатками вечернего чая. Сейчас у меня период ягод. Так что через пять минут я обожгу язык и горло малиновым нечто.

Голос Jason'a Mraz'а потихоньку заполонял пустые комнаты и неуютную кухню, где даже на полу валялись кастрюли и какие-то полотенца, которыми я могла когда-то что-то вытереть и бросить.  
Ступни начали согревать линолеум, отбивая мягкий ритм музыки. Становилось чуть теплее и привычнее, хотя ощущение неприязни так и витало в воздухе вокруг меня, перекрывая кислород.  
Забрав чашку со стола и посмотрев на часы, я села на подоконник, устраиваясь удобнее и спихивая какие-то пакетики, которые плавно опустились вниз, создавая больший беспорядок.  
Взгляд моментально зацепился за автобусную остановку, которая находилась напротив моих окон. Я любила каждое утро рассматривать людей, стоящих там и ждущих свой автобус, который все же увезет всех на работу или учебу.  
Вот парень в черном пальто постоянно посматривает на большие часы слева и курит сигарету за сигаретой. Наверное, опаздывает.  
А вот женщина в красном пончо нервно переминается с ноги на ногу и смотрит налево. Оттуда должен выехать автобус, но из-за пробки ничего не было видно.  
Девочка в серой куртке и с ранцем на спине сосет конфетку и вертит головой. Наверное, тоже ищет что-то, что понравится.  
Голуби садились на землю, быстро перебирая ножками и «щупая» носом асфальт, стараясь собрать остатки хлеба. Голоса птиц казались громче шума машин и транспорта. Скорее всего я умела отделить первое от второго.

Чуть сладковатая жидкость обжигала горло, не жалея его. А язык чуть покалывало, но мне нравилось это ощущение. Оно пробуждало и заставляло чувствовать себя живой.  
Пальцы барабанили по чашке, а когда ногти задевали керамику, то стук выводил меня из прострации.  
Обычное утро.  
Очередная песня закончилась, и я услышала мелодию, поставленную на будильник. Пора на работу.

Каблуки буквально впивались в ковер, когда я шла по коридору в приемную. Свет горел только там, да и никто не приходит раньше 11 часов. Так уж нас приучил шеф. Зато рабочий день заканчивается далеко за полночь, вынуждая нас выползать из офиса. Но сейчас только 9.  
Сумка чуть оттягивала левую руку, а очки еще больше перекрывали свет, создавая иллюзию темного тоннеля.  
Пара прядей волос попали на губы, и во рту я явно чувствовала вкус шампуня.  
Цокот каблуков для меня стал невыносимым, но я с упорством барана шла к большой двери, на которой еще не успела засиять вывеска нашего агентства.  
Толкнув дверь от себя, я моментально попала в небольшое царство, которое я звала вторым домом. Здесь жило мое второе «я».

Девушка за столом улыбнулась, обнажив белоснежные зубы.  
- Белла, как всегда великолепна! – оценивающий взгляд пробежался по мне с ног до головы. – Неужели новая коллекция?  
- От тебя не скроешь, - уголки губ поднялись, показывая мое радушие.  
- Но я бы не стала надевать эти туфли с этим платьем. Что-то не то…, - брови собеседницы чуть дернулись.  
- Роуз, я одевалась даже не смотрясь в зеркало, - я пожала плечами.  
- Белла-Белла, - Розали покачала головой и протянула мне карточку.  
- Благодарю.  
Пальцы чуть дрогнули из-за низкой температуры пластика, но, развернувшись, я спокойно пошла к своему кабинету, пропуская мимо множество других.  
Проведя карточку через считывающее устройство, я зашла в свой отдел и сразу же направилась своему месту.  
За ночь ничего не изменилось: замерзшее кожаное кресло, стол, заваленный бумагами и заметками, и гудящий компьютер, который я никогда не выключаю.  
Щелкнув выключателем лампы, я опустилась в кресло и откинулась на его спинку. Боль в лопатках была терпимой, но неприятной. И мне требовался массаж за 300 долларов в соседнем спа-салоне.

Звук, оповещающий о входящем письме, как будто напомнил мне о работе, и уже через 5 минут, скинув туфли и очки, я окунулась в работу.

- Анжела! – я сложила руки на груди, буквально распиливая подругу взглядом.  
- Белла, никаких отговорок! Пошли со мной. А статью допишешь потом. Женщины Америки не умрут, если ты сегодня не закончишь, - девушка дернула меня за плечо, и мне пришлось подчиниться. – Только когда я скажу, то ты обязательно закроешь глаза. Поняла меня?  
- Да зачем? – вспылила я, тряхнув волосами.  
- Свон! – прикрикнула Анжела, убыстряя шаг.  
Мы шли по одному из многочисленных длинных коридоров, оставляя за собой удивленные взгляды сотрудников. Редко когда наша парочка выходила из своих офисов.  
Повернув направо, мы оказались около входа в третий конференц-зал.  
- Это шутка? - моя левая бровь изогнулась.  
- А теперь закрой свои прекрасные глаза и не подглядывай, - Анжела аккуратно положила свои ладони на мои веки, не давая мне их поднять.  
- Я тебя ненавижу.  
- Взаимно. А теперь…раз…два…, - щелчок открывающейся двери, - иии….ТРИ!  
Сначала непривычная тишина оглушила, но…  
- С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, БЕЛЛА! – проскандировала толпа, которая еще не открылась моему взору.  
- Блять, - вырвалось у меня, когда теплые ладони перестали греть мое лицо, и я увидела много шариков, украшающие зал. А так же 20 коллег с колпаками на голове.  
- С днем рождения, милая. Ты думала, что мы забудем? – хихикнула подруга, приобнимая меня за плечи, которые тряслись в тихом гневе.  
- Как это…мило, Анжела, - прорычала я, выдавливая улыбку.  
Спокойствие. Только абсолютное и всепоглощающее спокойствие, Белла.  
- С праздником, Беллз, - крикнул Джейкоб, наш курьер.  
Я послала ему самую неискреннюю улыбку.  
- Спасибо! – я повысила голос.  
- Сколько тебе, старушка? – хихикнул парень из отдела продаж.  
- Песок пока еще не сыпется, благодарю, Пьер.  
Сделав три шага вперед, я начала принимать искренние и не очень объятия, которыми меня одаривали знакомые. Кто-то прижимал меня чуть крепче, чем следовало по этикету, а кто-то даже боялся коснуться моих плечей.

Спустя минут десять все «гости» с довольным видом уплетали отвратительный торт, купленный в местном кафе. Я автоматически отвечала на все вопросы, хотя до них у меня абсолютно не было дела.  
Меня больше привлекала маленькая вмятинка в ковре, которую я проделала с помощью своего каблука. Я любила абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, занимая себя подобной ерундой.  
Анжела что-то весело рассказывала, склонившись к моему уху, а я периодически ухмылялась или улыбалась, стараясь попасть эмоцией в настроение подруги и ее истории.  
Ладонь чуть сжимала пластиковый красный стакан с дешевым шампанским, который отдавал чем-то кисловатым.  
20. Круглая дата, говорите?  
На третий десяток перешла. Мощно.  
Слава Богу, что мои родители поняли за все это время, что я ненавижу даже намеки на поздравления. А друзей у меня не наблюдалось, так что я была избавлена от сообщений и звонков.

Через три часа я забыла про произошедшее как про страшный кошмар. Статья все никак не писалась, а в моем организме уже поселился литр кофе. Запах сигарет от рук чуть смущал, но сейчас мои мысли вертелись вокруг последнего показа мода в Нью-Йорке, и мелочи не воспринимались всерьез.  
В папке накопились фотографии с мероприятия и комментарии гостей. Из всего этого требовалось создать полноценную статью для журнала, который надо сдать в печать уже послезавтра.  
Еще спустя пару часов ко мне подошел шеф и великодушно отпустил домой с пожеланиями удачно повеселиться, но придти завтра вовремя и, желательно, трезвой.  
Мои протесты были восприняты за скромность, и под общие поздравления я вылетела из офиса, порой спотыкаясь на каблуках от усталости.  
Глаза побаливали, во рту пересохло, а ноги гудели, рождая желание убить создателя туфель.

Мой дом не отличался от других ни цветом, ни количеством этажей. Мимо него можно пройти и не заметить. Обычная серая пятиэтажка с длинной пожарной лестницей.  
В подъезде пахло чьим-то ужином и освежителем воздуха с апельсиновым запахом. Я нахмурилась, так как моя нелюбовь к цитрусовым была взаимна с детства.  
Зайдя на свой этаж, я радостно открыла входную дверь и ввалилась в квартиру с громким стоном. Ключи полетели мимо тумбочки, а пальто моментально упало с вешалки. Пришлось поднимать.  
Но что-то заставило меня повернуть голову правее, и я увидела там то, что совсем не ожидала увидеть.  
- Нет, ну ты издеваешься? – заорала я, резко поднимаясь.  
Тихий смешок подтвердил мои догадки. Пару раз зацепившись за ковры, я заползла на кухню, где сидел _он_.  
Огонек маленькой свечки освещал лишь часть стола и мужественный подбородок.  
- С днем рождения, Белла, - а теперь еще и улыбку.  
- Ты с ума сошел? – теперь я смотрела на кухню в общем, и по теням я могла догадаться, что опять все было вылизано до блеска.  
- Извини, я выкинул эти кастрюли и целлофановые пакетики.  
- Спасибо, - я пожала плечами.  
- И все? – насмешливый голос проник в мой мозг, насилуя его.  
- Спасибо большое.  
- Ну вот ради «большое» я вылетел из Европы первым рейсом, заехал в Старбакс за твоими любимыми маффинами и купил эту гребанную свечу, чтобы воткнуть ее в уже расплавленный шоколад внутри.  
- Я не просила, - подойдя к поддоннику и вытащив сигарету, я прикурила от свечки.  
- Ты не меняешься, Свон.  
- А кто сказал, что будет легко?  
- Да ладно, меня не было всего полгода.  
- Да, Каллен, всего полгода.  
Улыбка на лице мужчины стала еще задиристее. Уголки моих губ невольно поползли наверх, и даже дым не скрывал моих эмоций.  
- Но я же вернулся.  
Вздохнув, я села на подоконник и наклонила голову. Легкий целомудренный поцелуй у моей нижней губы еще больше развеселил обоих.  
- Так что там? С днем рождения меня? – я подняла бровь и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Эдвард поднес к моему лицу пирожное со свечкой.  
- Загадывай желание.  
- А мне нечего загадывать. Все есть, - я выкинула сигарету в окно и задула огонек, заставляя кухню утонуть в темноте.

Негромкий шлепок оповестил о том, что сладость уже красуется на полу, когда в то время я чувствовала горячее дыхание напротив своего рта.  
_Он опять вернулся._


	3. Вторая глава

**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

**OST**:

**BEP - i gotta feeling.**

Ногти чуть цеплялись за родинки и маленькие впадинки на спине Эдварда. Медленно двигая пальцами, я чуть царапала кожу, оставляя небольшие следы, которые исчезали через пару секунд.  
Эдвард что-то промямлил, когда я убрала руку и потянулась за рубашкой, которую надевала по утрам, чтобы выйти на балкон.  
- Я приготовлю завтрак, - прошептала я, открывая балконную дверь и впуская ледяной ветер с улицы.  
- На балконе?  
- Не смешно.  
Звук металлического колесика, шумная затяжка, и уже комок подбегал к моему горлу, вызывая рвотные рефлексы. Но я упорно втягивала в себя никотин, выпуская из носа и рта сероватый дым, который смешивался с сегодняшним дождливым днем.  
Сегодня мне надо было сдать статью. Я обещала ее написать неделю назад, но ничего не получалось, и это очень злило шефа. Он как раз сегодня приезжает, чтобы собрать материал и проверить его перед сдачей в печать. И если сегодня я ему не предоставлю отредактированную, или хотя бы написанную, статью, то мне крышка.

Сзади послышался звук льющейся воды, и я повернула голову. Кровать была пуста, а одеяло скинуто на пол. Засранец.  
Выкинув сигарету с балкона, я надела какие-то старые резиновые шлепки и пошла на кухню, откуда уже шел теплый воздух, а звук тарелок оповещал о том, что завтраком сегодня занимаюсь не я. Это и к лучшему. Для меня готовка была настоящей пытка, когда в то время Каллен мог из одной колбасы сотворить нечто, чтобы заставит меня просить добавки. Я не знаю, где мой парень этому научился, но моя мама много раз извинялась перед ним за такую непутевую дочь, которая даже стирать не умеет и сдает все в химчистку за углом.  
Эдвард только смеялся над этим. Такое ощущение, что нас поменяли местами. Это я должна стирать, убирать, готовить, а он ходить на постоянную работу, чтобы повоевать с шефом и поучаствовать во внутриофисных интригах. Но нет!  
Каллен – художник. Да, настоящий художник. У него не было выставок или подобной мути, он просто мотается по миру, тратя наследство, привозя из очередной страны альбом, на страницах которого прекрасные чертежи, либо обычные рисунки. Эдварду не надо заботиться о заработке или о том, как добыть кусок хлеба. Его родители оставили парню миллионное состояние, и сын этим пользовался без зазрения совести. Каюсь, если бы у меня была карточка с круглой суммой, то я бы завалилась на диван с бутылкой Бейлиса и с новым романом. Я бы проводила дни дома, как закоренелый холостяк, выкуривая по пачке в сигарет в день и забывая причесываться.  
Кстати, еще одно отличие между мной и Калленом. Он чистоплотен как моя мама. Нет, как тысяча моих мам. У парня начинается истерика от лишней пылинки. А мне по хер. Была бы моя воля – пылесосила бы раз в месяц. То же относится и к вытиранию пыли, и к стирке, и к глажке, и к…. Я дерьмо, да?  
Я абсолютно неправильная женщина. Абсолютно. Я живу с невозможным идеалом, который периодически от меня сбегает, после того как я швыряю в него тарелку и ору, чтобы он убирался к чертям собачьим, рисуя парижских проституток.  
Если вы думаете, что у нас прекрасная совместная жизнь, то вы ошибаетесь. У нас…свободные отношения. Я не знаю как называется то, когда люди живут вместе три месяца в году душа в душу, а потом кому-нибудь из нас двоих что-то стукает в голову, и начинается… О. Мой. Бог.  
Я постараюсь описать.  
В последний раз это было полгода назад. Мы как раз перескочили рубеж в четыре месяца полной нирваны. И Эдвард просто поздно вернулся домой. Я не помню кто из нас был под властью градусов. Но так как истерику закатила я, то надо обдумать свое поведение на досуге.  
Я просто наорала на Каллена, и он, схватив свои вещи, хлопнул дверью. Да так хлопнул, что я забыла о нем на полгода.  
Мои родители не понимают нашу жизнь. Они осуждают меня, говоря, что я виновата в том, что спокойно отпускаю парня. А однажды мама накричала меня за то, что я в очередной раз выгнала Эдварда, и он просто исчез на месяц. Мне надоело объяснять, что он не умрет в подворотне и ему есть куда идти.  
Когда у тебя платиновая карточка, то тебя пустят в любой отель, в любой самолет, да и в любую страну. Так что этот «несчастный зашуганный» мальчик не пропадет в нашем бренном и грешном мире. Но маме не понять. Мама счастлива в своем браке уже 30 лет, где никогда не знали, что такое подобное неуважение к своей половине.  
Вот и все.

- Яйца или бутерброды?  
- Что? – я удивленно вскинула брови, выходя из транса.  
- Хлеб с сыром или дети курицы? – Каллен усмехнулся, вертя в руках лопатку.  
- Что?!  
- Боже, Свон, никотин вредно влияет не только на кожу, но и на мозг курильщика. Что ты будешь на завтрак?  
- Чая хватит, - буркнула я, отмахнувшись от парня как от назойливой мухи.  
- У тебя рабочий день с 9 до 6, и ты хочешь обойтись чаем? О чем ты сейчас пишешь статью, Белла? – Эдвард присел на стол, чуть постукивая лопаткой по нему.  
- О вреде диет.  
- Прекрасно. Ты о многом можешь рассказать, - парень стукнул меня по лбу пластмассовой хренью, и спрыгнул со стола.  
- Сходи ка ты…мммм…, - я задумалась, прищурив глаза. – Сходи ка ты в задницу, милый, со своими советами.  
- Я там уже был. Там темно и пусто.  
- Я уверена, что ты займешь свою нишу, - я улыбнулась, накручивая на палец прядь волос.  
Каллен отвернулся и включил газ под чайником.  
- Ладно, давай отведаем бутерброды по-калленски, - я встала и подошла к Эдварду. Поцеловав лопатку, я обняла парня за талию, чувствуя приятное тепло и крепкие мышцы.

Спустя 10 минут на столе дымились горячие бутерброды, а из чашек пахло травами. Я довольно поежилась, греясь в той самой громадной рубашке.  
- Где был?  
Эдвард дожевал, вытер губы салфеткой, что вызвало мой презрительный смешок. Поймав мой взгляд, парень улыбнулся.  
- Ты истинная леди.  
- Знаю.Так где ты был полгода?  
- В Рио.  
- И как там?  
- Тепло, море красивых девушек и пальм.  
Я дотянулась до его руки и слегка шлепнула, опять задев ногтями.  
- АУЧ! Они же острые.  
- Справедливые, - на моем лице нарисовалась довольная девичья улыбка.  
- Кстати, ты сменила номер? Я тебе звонил через неделю после отъезда, но ты была недоступна. Ну, как и все остальное время.  
Я пожала плечами.  
- Я потеряла мобильник. Пришлось купить новый, а ты был последним в списке «Достойные нового номера».  
- Спорю на сто баксов, что он в морозилке. Либо в шкафчике над раковиной, - усмехнулся Каллен, явно вспомнив все мои прошлые пропажи.  
- Ты меня совсем за дуру держишь?  
- Ты – Белла Свон.  
- 50, - прошипела я, склонив голову набок.  
- 75.  
- 60.  
- По рукам, детка! Доставай кошелек, мне как раз не хватало налички на карандаши, - хихикнул Эдвард, потирая ладони в предвкушении  
Я отряхнула невидимую пыль с коленей и села в позе лотоса около холодильника, открывая дверцу.  
На лицо сразу дыхнуло морозом, и я дернулась, пытаясь укрыться от холода. Глаза чуть слезились, и мне хотелось захлопнуть дверь. Но азарт как адреналин. Бурлит в крови.  
Скинув на пол две пачки с картошкой-фри, я вгляделась в дальний угол, где был маленький сугробик.  
- Ну что там? – нетерпеливо прикрикнул Эдвард.  
- Подожди ты…, - я протянула руку внутрь морозильника, нащупывая тот самый сугроб, и…  
- Кошелек на столе, - прорычала я.  
- Что, Свон? – пропел Каллен.  
- Блять, кошелек на столе, - я достала телефон, покрытый снегом и инеем.  
- Я тебя люблю, Свон, - теплые губы дотронулись до моей щеки, и уже через минуту я слышала как я теряю свои деньги.  
Я любила свой телефон.

И еще, самое главное отличие между нами. Каллен знает меня как свои пять пальцев, но я не знаю о нем ничего.

~~~  
- Да, да, я знаю, я опоздала, и да, я не накрашена и страшна как инопланетянин, но если ты, Анжела, дашь мне написать статью, которую я должна была закончить неделю назад, то я буду очень-очень-очень тебе благодарна, хорошо? – я влетела в офис, сшибая по дороге мусорные корзины.  
- Белла? – тихо спросила подруга.  
- Что? – крикнула я, включая компьютер пинком. И на кой хрен я его вырубила вчера?  
- Эммет уже здесь.  
- ЧТО? – заорала я, плюхаясь на стул, и быстро прикрывая рот ладошкой.  
- Тише, тише. Он пока в кабинете своем. Улаживает все дела насчет нового номера. Но он ждет тебя через час.  
- ЧТО? – повторила я, быстро включая файл с недописанной статьей.  
Десять тысяч знаков. Десять тысяч. А у меня пока…  
- Тысяча…, - простонала я, быстро набирая текст.  
- Прости, Беллз, но только час.  
Я не знаю как у меня получилось, но ровно через 60 минут я стола в кабинете босса с флешкой, на которой хранились девять с половиной тысяч знаков о вреде диет.  
- Здравствуй, Изабелла, - улыбнулся Эммет, снимая маленькие очки.  
- И Вам не хворать, мистер МакКартни, я все сделала, - на моем лице сияла потрясающая улыбка.  
- Я рад это слышать, но ты опять задержалась. Точнее, статья должна была быть уже готова ровно 8 дней назад.  
- Семь, - поправила я, смахивая прядь с щеки.  
- Восемь. Сегодня уже конец недели. Изабелла, ты меня разочаровываешь, - мягкий голос Эммета только раздражал, хотя все сотрудницы были без ума от него.  
- Простите.  
- Я должен тебя предупредить, что следующая задержка будет стоить тебе половины зарплаты.  
- Но…, - я открыла рот. Эммет тут же остановил меня, подняв ладонь.  
- А далее следует увольнение.  
- Мистер МакКартни, - в моем голосе поселилась сталь. – У меня семейные обстоятельства.  
- А у меня миллионы и стоящее производство. Ты свободна на сегодня, но завтра жду тебя в 9 на «ковер». А после будет общий сбор. Мы меняем дизайн.  
- Мист…  
- До завтра, Изабелла, - МакКартни указал на дверь и засунул в ухо наушник, который вечно там обитал.  
~~~

- Ебанутое существо, - прошипела я в миллионный раз, когда переступала порог квартиры. – Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижуууууууу.  
Я кинула пальто на пол, забив на грязь. Туфли полетели туда же, а зонтик я повесила на дверную ручку, не соизволив поставить под него какую-нибудь емкость, чтобы туда капала вода.  
Зайдя в спальню, я сразу же разделась, оставшись в белье. Кровать встретила меня ледяными простынями и запахом Эдварда. Терпеть не могу его приставучие духи.  
Закрыв глаза, я продолжила бормотать ту фразу о любимом шефе, стараясь запомнить ее как молитву.  
Я не заметила как уснула.

- Эй, малыш, не волнуйся, все в порядке, - голос прокрался в мой сонный разум, и я улыбнулась, узнав его.  
Я открыла глаза, и посмотрела на дверь, которая уже начала скрипеть, открываясь. Я думала сказать что-нибудь в качестве приветствия, но тут комнату ввалилась парочка, в которой я узнала своего благоверного и незнакомую блондинку.  
_Приехали. Опять._


	4. Третья глава

**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

**OST:  
Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love (Moto Blanco Vocal mix)  
plain white t's - hey there delilah**

- Белла, - протянул Каллен, убирая руку от блондинки.  
- Ты неоригинален, - ухмыльнулась я, накинув на плечи халат, который кроме спины ничего не прикрывал, распахиваясь после каждого шага.  
- Милый, мы не договаривались о третьей, - девушка надула губки, сделанные хреновым хирургом. Так и хотелось проколоть иголкой.  
- Зи, тебе лучше уйти, - улыбнулся Эдвард, открывая дверь спальни и показывая взглядом на коридор.  
- Ну, Эддииии, - захныкала «силиконовая долина».  
- Зи, я позвоню.  
Из моего горла вырвался смешок. Девушка пожала плечиками, и направилась к входной двери, которая была чуть приоткрыта. Я пошла следом, параллельно втягивая запах отвратительных дешевых духов и арбузной жвачки. Боже милостивый, меня сейчас стошнит.  
- Пока, - блондинка недовольно нахмурила носик и вышла из квартиры, чуть покачиваясь на каблуках.  
Дверь захлопнулась, погрузив помещение в сосущую темноту. Я не знала что мне делать – рыдать или смеяться. Почему Каллен любил наступать на один и те же грабли?  
- Что ты в ней нашел? Раньше ты хотя бы находил девушек, которые были похожи на меня, а тут какая-то шлюха, живущая у хирурга, закачивающего дешевый ботокс и силикон в ее тщедушное тельце, которое на грани анорексии.  
- Белла, я объясню…, - по силуэту я могла понять, что Эдвард запустил руку в волосы, приводя их в больший беспорядок.  
- Не надо, - отрезала я, проходя на кухню и хватая две бутылки с подоконника. Я слышала шаги позади себя. Каллен за несколько лет понял, что в такие моменты со мной лучше лишний раз не разговаривать и не пытаться меня в чем-либо переубедить.  
Открутив крышечки у бутылки виски и кока-колы, я направила горлышки в один большой стакан, смешивая газировку и благородный напиток, который терпеть не могла. Но кола чуть смягчала.  
В нос сразу же ударил противный аромат. Чуть расплескав на стол, я покрутила в руках стакан, смешивая.  
Жидкость будто обожгла горло, и я закашлялась. Эдвард сделал шаг ко мне, но я дернула плечом. Лучше не надо.  
- Что это было, блять? – прорычала я, наклонив голову, закрыв лицо волосами. Дыхание стало тяжелее, и было ощущение как будто я пробежала кросс километров в 5 на время. Ненависть с небольшой задержкой стала подниматься от кончиков пальцев, переворачивая все с ног на голову. Хотелось разнести все в пух и прах, не оставив и пылинки в этой гребанной квартире.  
- Белла, я же сказал, что объясню, - прошептал Эдвард, садясь на стул около входа.  
- Что тебя не устраивает? Зачем ты вернулся? – я поставила стакан на стол с диким грохотом, расплескав остатки.  
- Она просто вешалась мне на шею, пока я сидел в кафе.  
- И это, блять, причина, чтобы привести ее в МОЮ квартиру, чтобы трахнуть в МОЕЙ спальне и в МОЕЙ кровати? - я повернулась к Каллену, чувствуя как полыхают мои щеки.  
- Прости…  
- ПРОСТИ? – рука дернулась, и стакан полетел на пол.  
Звук осколков разнес ярость по кухне, а один царапнул мою ногу. ВАШУ МАТЬ, БОЛЬНО!  
- Беллз, мы уже это проходили. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?! – проорал Каллен, вскакивая.  
- В ТОМ ТО И ДЕЛО, ЧТО НЕТ, - в тон ответила я, замахиваясь.  
Отрезвляющий звук пощечины заставил меня подпрыгнуть. Ладонь пульсировала, а единственное, что я слышала – было наше дыхание. Сбитое и тяжелое.  
Эдвард так и не повернул голову, а его пальцы аккуратно прикасались к чуть покрасневшей щеке.  
- ЗА ЧТО?  
- Пошел на хер, - прошептала я, толкая его плечо своим, и выходя из кухни.  
Захлопнув дверь в спальню, я кинулась к балкону. Единственное место, где я могла успокоиться.  
Я давно перестала плакать после таких ситуаций. Я научилась быстро приходить в себя, не трогая окружающих.  
Но мне было обидно. Особенно сейчас. Полгода я не видела эту задницу, забывшись и уйдя в работу. И тут он заявляется! Целует, говорит о том, что любит, занимается со мной любовью. И после этого я вижу какое-то убожище, вяло жующее жвачку, будто только что выползла с пастбища, где она паслась вместе с подругой.  
Раньше девушки были похожи на меня. Та же фигура, волосы, разрез глаз, веснушки. Но это что?!

Теплые руки коснулись моих плечей, заставив меня вздрогнуть, чуть подпрыгнув на холодном кафеле, разложенном на полу балкона.  
- Что нужно? – простонала я, спрятав красное лицо в ледяных ладонях. Кожа моментально покрылась мурашками, ибо контраст четырех ладоней пускал странное ощущение по телу.  
- Прости, Беллз, я неправ, - пробубнил Эдвард, присаживаясь рядом.  
- Отвали. От. Меня, - процедила я, пнув правой ногой по лодыжке Каллена.  
Тихий стон донесся до моих ушей, а спустя секунду на этой самой лодыжке появилось небольшое красное пятно, грозящее превратиться на следующее утро в синяк.  
Бедный Эдвард. Он постоянно ходил в синяках, а его спина уже несколько лет не заживала из-за моих царапин.  
Наверное, в душе я какая-нибудь садистка, но когда этот мужчина бесил меня, то кастрюля вполне могла найти свой новый дом на бронзовой шевелюре, которая редко причесывалась. Точнее, она так выглядела после безумной ночи, потерянной расчески и пары капель геля для фиксации.  
Кстати, _моего_ геля.

- Каллен, ты можешь свалить на хер? Просто на хер? Оставь меня в покое. Желательно навсегда.  
- Не могу, - улыбнулся Эдвард, по-хозяйски закидывая левую руку на мои плечи и чуть сжимая их.  
Я дернулась, но хватка была железной.  
- И в чем причина?  
- Ну, тут живет девушка, которую я люблю, а еще я перетащил два мольберта, а их тяжело вытаскивать и искать новое пристанище. В отелях на меня странно косятся, хоть я и привык.  
- Засранец, - ответила я, откидывая голову назад, касаясь затылком кирпичной стены. – Я еще разобью пару тарелок, ты только подожди.  
Встав, я зашла в комнату, и села на кровать, но Каллен не торопился занять свое место, чтобы продолжить вымаливать прощение.  
Я усмехнулась, схватила с пола тапочек, который и полетел в лохматую макушку.  
Улыбка невольно нарисовалась на моем усталом лице. Эдварду просто повезло. Но он поплатится.

Трель телефона вышибла меня из теплого сна, который окутывал меня с ног до головы в свой уютный кокон. Я нежилась под одеялом, радуясь нормальной температуре. Не холодно и не жарко. Прохладный ветер щекотал ресницы и кончик носа. Это для меня было уютом и покоем.  
Но отвратительная полифония вырвала меня за волосы, поставив напротив реальности. Глаза в глаза.  
Отвратительное состояние. Для меня намного хуже просыпаться вечером после дневного сна. Утром хотя бы все предсказуемо и ты готов к этому. А дневные сны самые…искренние. Самые спокойные. Мне часто в эти часы снилось то, что я хотела видеть  
Тихий стон вырвался из груди, а рука начала путешествие по тумбе, смахивая все, что там стояло. Будильник, стакан с остатками воды, пачка таблеток от головной боли. Все с шумом полетело на пол, сталкиваясь друг с другом.  
Зажмурившись от шума, я все нащупала трубку городского телефона и нажала на зеленую кнопочку скорее на автомате.  
- Алло, - прохрипела я.  
- Белла? - взволнованный голос Анжелы смахнул с меня последние остатки сна и воспоминаний о нем.  
- Да, милая? Что случилось? – я села, опустив голову на колени.  
- Эммет тебя хочет уволить.  
- Что? – я удивленно вскинула брови, не понимая с первого раза всю прелесть фразы.  
- МакКартни пишет приказ о твоем увольнении.  
- ЧТО, МАТЬ ТВОЮ? – заорала я. Дошло.  
- Ты не принесла статью.  
- Ты издеваешься? – улыбнулась я, чувствуя себя сумасшедшей.  
- Флешка была пустой. Так сказал Эммет.  
- Пиздец, - вырвалось у меня, но сейчас было не до культуры речи.  
- Ага, он орал то же самое, когда это заметил. Причем заметил он это за пару минут до прихода начальства.  
- Ну не кретин ли?  
- Ты уверена, что кидала все на флешку?  
- Сто процентов. Ты смотрела на моем рабочем столе?  
- Да, там пусто.  
- Да ну и к черту, - усмехнулась я, откидывая одеяло в сторону и направляясь на кухню, откуда пахло вкусным ужином.  
- Ты смеешься, Беллз? Борись! Звони Эммету! – закричала Анжела, явно что-то сломав, ибо я услышала какой-то хруст.  
- В жопу Эммета. В жопу издательство. В жопу костюмы и юбки. В жопу каблуки, - я плюхнулась на стул и улыбнулась Эдварду, который уже смотрел на меня с удивлением. – А еще в жопу будильники и короткий секс из-за них. А еще в жопу работу. Я уезжаю.  
- КУДА? – два голоса взорвали мои барабанные перепонки.  
- К парижским проституткам, - рассмеялась я, ловя изумленный взгляд Каллена.  
- Белла?  
- Пока, Анжела, удачи с этим придурком, - я нажала на кнопку и кинула телефон на подоконник, поежившись от звука удара.  
- Куда ты собралась? – тихо спросил Эдвард, садясь на корточки рядом.  
- Я давно хотела увидеть Париж и тех самых леди, которые одеваются лучше всех в мире, - я игриво чмокнула парня в губы. – Пойду в душ.  
- Эй, Свон, можно вопрос? – крикнул Каллен, когда я уже закрывала дверь, включая воду.  
- Ага.  
- Ты меня простила? Почему?  
- Не простила. Просто мне холодно по ночам, - я пожала плечами и захлопнула дверь, отдавшись на растерзание теплому душу.  
Обо всем подумаю завтра, определенно.


	5. Четвертая глава

**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

_За два года до событий. __  
__Чикаго._

- Привет, Беллз, тебе как обычно? - бармен потряс шейкером, тепло улыбнулся и моментально положил на стол салфетку, на которой скоро будет стоять напиток.  
Я села на высокий стул, еле доставая каблуками до жердочки. Ноги чуть гудели после тяжелого дня, и лабутены никак не способствовали релаксации.  
- Давай покрепче, - выдохнула я, пробегая глазами по небольшому меню.  
- Коктейль или что-то одно? - парень посмотрел на бутылки, призывно блестящие в тусклом свете бара.  
- То, что позволит мне дойти до дома живой, - усмехнулась я, запуская ладонь в потускневшие волосы. Потрепав их, я положила руку на стойку и закрыла глаза.  
- Тяжелая неделя?  
- Просто атас. Ты себе и не представляешь.  
- Шеф?  
- Ага.  
Через мгновение около меня появился стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. Ее было мало. Я удивленно приподняла брови.  
- Плевок в душу?  
- Малышка, попробуй. Больше и не надо, но стресс снимает в два глотка, - бармен показал не большой палец и отошел к новому клиенту.  
Удивленно взяв стакан, я поднесла его к носу. Вроде нормально.  
Пожав плечами, я сделала один большой глоток.  
- ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАМУ! - закричала я, хватаясь за горло. - Что за сатаническая смесь?! Святые яйца, Ирвин!  
Из глаз полились слезы, а в горле и груди разгорелся пожар. Я пыталась остудить внутренности, но мне было очень жарко, и казалось, что если я ко рту поднесу спичку, то все полыхнет.  
Парень увидел мою реакцию и начал хихикать, параллельно смешивая коктейль для девушки справа.  
Самое удивительное, что усталость пропала, оставляя только разгоряченный организм. Решив больше не геройствовать, я кинула купюру на стойку и быстро вышла из бара, встретив сильный порыв ветра.  
Сегодня было очень холодно, а мой шарфик улетел еще два часа назад в неизвестном направлении. Пф.  
Ноги понесли меня к метро, вывеска которого чуть облупилась. По улицам летали страницы из газет, какие-то пакетики и каблуки иногда ловили выплюнутые жвачки.  
Я могла поймать такси, но мне нравилась подземка. В ней не одиноко.

Поезд подъехал сразу, и я вбежала в вагон, быстро сев на свободное место. Наушники тут же согрели мои уши, и легкая музыка заволокла разум, успокаивая меня. Я закрыла глаза, и провела по ним пальцами, не заботясь о макияже. Все равно меня никто не увидит.  
Про себя я считала остановки, пытаясь вспомнить их названия и внешний вид. Но в голове был туман. Полная пустота с дымкой. Ни единой мысли.

Пятая. Моя пятая остановка. Повесив сумку на плечо, я побежала к двери. Но мне было суждено закончить день, упав. Вылетев на платформу, я со всей дури полетела носом вниз, столкнувшись с кем-то очень высоким и крепким как скала.  
- Извините, - прокричал мужчина, которого я пока не видела, но ненависть и обида начали расти во мне как в маленькой девочке, у которой отняли конфету. Ну что за день то такой! И теперь нос гудел так, будто по нему врезали пару раз. И потом третий. Для профилактики.  
Поезд отошел, и я только услышала быстрые шаги. Чуть скользящие, но уверенные. Так ходят в ботинках. Начищенных, блестящих ботинках.  
Горячие руки схватили меня за плечи, а я все не открывала глаза.  
- Вы в порядке? Мисс? Вы целы? – взволнованный голос меня злил еще больше, а подергав ногой, я поняла, что потеряла каблук.  
- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ, - простонала я, садясь и проверяя свои конечности. Я старалась не смотреть на испорченные туфли.  
- Мисс?  
- Да пошел ты! – по щекам потекли слезы, и тут я нашла на краешке платформы тот самый коричневый каблук. – Мои новые лабутеныыыы, - рыдания охватили все тело, которое уже тряслось.  
- МИСС! – мужчина проорал мне в ухо, встряхивая меня.  
- Что?  
- Вы в порядке?  
- Да, только мои туфли…  
- Главное, что Вы живы, а туфли купите.  
- Они новые, - прорыдала я. – Новая коллекция Лабутена! Новая! Понимаешь? – я тыкнула пальцем в крепкое плечо. – Я их купила за полторы штуки два дня назад. Это половина моей зарплаты. Что мне теперь делать?  
- Я куплю тебе новые, только встань и покажи, что ты ничего не сломала, - мы незаметно перешли на «ты».  
Поднявшись, но все так же опустив голову, я подергала руками и ногами, будто марионетка. А вкус туши уже чувствовался на губах. Я совсем похожа на клоуна?  
Парень все держал меня, пытаясь посмотреть в мои глаза.  
- Далеко живешь?  
- От метро пара кварталов.  
- Пошли.  
- Что?!

_Спустя 2 недели._  
- Эдмунд, большое спасибо, но мне не нужна помощь, - процедила я, пытаясь закрыть дверь, хотя та была на цепочке, но этот странный парень меня все равно пугал.  
- Эдвард, - улыбнулся он, почесывая указательным пальцем нос. – Твоя лодыжка в порядке?  
- Абсолютно! – я подергала перебинтованной левой ногой, показывая всем своим видом, что я жива и здорова.  
- Если что, то ты обязательно звони, и я приеду сразу же. Да и вообще звони. Я, конечно, могу быть в другой стране, но билет куплю моментально. Так что буду у твоего порога максимум через часов 20. А еще вот телефон моего друга, - в мою руку впихнули серую визитку, - ему звони, если тебе нужна помощь срочно. Он живет постоянно в городе, - протараторил Эдвард, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
- Хорошо, - я улыбнулась, забирая карточку и кидая ее куда-то влево, делая вид, что положила ее на тумбочку.  
-Я улечу сегодня, но вернусь послезавтра. Обязательно напиши о том, что скажет врач. Нужны будут лекарства – набери мой номер.  
- Обязательно, Эдуард.  
- Эдвард, - покачал головой парень, запуская руку в свою пышную шевелюру.  
- Да, Эдвард, - я улыбнулась, показывая все 32 зуба, стараясь скрыть неловкость. – Ну, пока! – я взмахнула правой рукой.  
- Пока. Звони.  
- Ага-ага.  
Я захлопнула дверь, и спустилась вниз по стене, закрывая глаза. Головная боль была ужасной, так еще и дико пульсировала нога. Я даже не заметила как подвернула лодыжку!  
Взгляд наткнулся на пакет. Я встала на колени, и открыла его. Это был подарок Эдварда, и он просил не открывать его до сегодняшнего дня.  
Я изумленно выдохнула.

~~  
- Они до сих пор в шкафу валяются, - ответила, прыгая на чемодане, стараясь его застегнуть.  
- Ты была тогда очень забавной, - улыбнулся Эдвард, кидая в сумку две кисти.  
- Над чем сейчас работаешь?  
- Портреты, - туманный ответ.  
- Гений! – я закатила глаза и, наконец, закрыла чемодан.  
- Ты надолго в Париж?  
- Месяц, два, три, а ты уедешь? – я приподняла брови.  
- Надо будет слетать в Рио через недельку.  
- Удачи.  
- Беллз, могу я тебя кое о чем попросить перед тем как мы выйдем из дома? – Эдвард сел на кровать, хлопая ладонью по месту рядом.  
Я села, закинув ногу на ногу.  
- Да.  
Каллен достал что-то из своей сумки и положил мне в ладонь. Я опустила взгляд и усмехнулась.  
- Пояс верности?  
Парень хихикнул.  
- Просто ты - моя. Хорошо? Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, просто чтобы ты знала.  
- Вообще-то я должна тебе дарить подобное, чтобы ты не сбежал.  
- Белла, одень. Просто одень, и поехали в аэропорт. Наш рейс через два часа, - Эдвард покачал головой, и поправил прядь моих волос.  
Спустя мгновение на моем указательном пальце сияло кольцо.  
- Все изменится.


	6. Пятая глава

_**Имена принадлежат С. Майер. Не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**_

_

* * *

  
Kesha - Tick Tock_

- Господи, скажи, что мы прилетели, и сейчас не дрейфуем над океаном, стараясь повременить со смертью, - пропищала я, впившись ногтями в подлокотники своего кресла.  
Хохот Каллена еще больше разозлил меня. Его мягкие и теплые ладони коснулись моих напряженных рук, вынуждая чуть расслабиться.  
- Милая, мы прилетим через полтора часа! Большая часть пути уже проделана, - чуть суховатые губы прошлись по моему уху, заставляя меня вздрогнуть, а по телу побежали отвратительные мурашки.  
- Ты позвонил в отель? – я спросила, все еще не поднимая век. Я чертовски боялась летать. А что вы хотите после того, как практически каждый день в интернете читаешь о том, что где-то там упал новенький самолетик, на котором еще краска не высохла?  
- Мммм, да, - Эдвард опять хохотнул, обнимая меня за плечи. – Что-нибудь выпить?  
- Пожалуй, - кивнула я.  
Открыв глаза, я пару раз моргнула, сгоняя сонливость и сухость. Сфокусировав взгляд на небольшом табло, я начала читать, но мягкий и красивый женский голос привлек внимание всех, кто не спал, укутавшись в красные фирменные пледы.  
- Дамы и господа, мы рады вам сообщить, что мы находимся на высоте двенадцать тысяч метров, за бортом температура минус сорок пять градусов, а на борту плюс двадцать. Самолет совершит посадку по расписанию – в три часа дня по местному времени. Желаем приятного полета.  
- Что, мать вашу? – простонала я, опять закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как мои зубы начинают отбивать чечетку.  
- Господи, Свон, что вновь не так? – Эдвард дотронулся до моей щеки, чуть нажав на нее.  
- Двенадцать, вашу налево, тысяч, Господи помилуй, МЕТРОВ! – прокричала я.  
Поймав взгляд пожилой пары, сидящих слева, я кивнула в качестве извиненя и посмотрела на Каллена, который еле сдерживал смех.  
- Беллз, никто не собирается падать, мы долетим совсем скоро, а пока посмотри как…, - рука парня потянулась к иллюминатору, - красиво за окошком!  
- ЗАКРОЙ! – из меня вырвался вой, а тело затряслось, как будто от электрошока.  
- Облачка! Белые воздушные облачка, Беллз. Где мой этюдник? - я услышала шебуршание, а в голове поселилась мысль затащить Каллена в туалет и убить его чем-нибудь. Или заставить съесть мыло. Много-мнооого мыла.  
- Каллен, твою мать, достань свой сраный этюдник и вали к другому, - я нахмурилась, передразнивая, - окошечку.  
Эдвард потянулся к красной кнопке над моей головой, вызвав этим стюардессу.  
Я отвернулась от иллюминатора, продолжая читать табло, по которому бежали небольшие новости о культуре, политике, музыке. Это успокаивало. Я выровняла дыхание, прижавшись щекой к плечу Каллена, который постоянно вытягивал шею, чтобы рассмотреть облака и зарисовать их.  
Кстати, на бумаге это смотрелось симпатичнее, и мне даже понравилось. Что я и сказала Эдварду на ухо.  
Он довольно улыбнулся, и провел ладонью по моим волосам, чуть взлохматив их.  
- Звали? – милая худенькая девочка в обтягивающей форме остановилась у наших мест, окидывая нас взглядом.  
- Да…, - парень посмотрел на небольшой бейджик, расположенный на груди стюардессы, - Никки. Грамм двести виски со спрайтом, - дальше Эдвард странно двинул правой рукой, что-то показывая девушке.  
Та кивнула, и пулей бросилась исполнять поручения.  
- Спрайт? – я приподняла брови, вспоминая вкус напитка.  
- Да. Получше колы. Тебе понравится, я обещаю, - легкий поцелуй будто оставил горящий след у моего виска. Я прищурила глаза, явно выглядя как довольный кот, который налакался молока, а теперь лежит рядом с хозяином, выражая благодарность и пожизненную привязанность.  
- Виски, - все тот же высокий девичий голос порвал идиллию как мокрую бумагу.  
- Спасибо, - Эдвард улыбнулся, забирая небольшую белую салфетку и стакан. – Пей, - эта фраза уже была обращена ко мне.  
- Ты точно позвонил в отель? – я зевнула, забирая холодный стакан с янтарной жидкостью.  
- Да-да.  
- Мне не нравится твое это «да-да», - я сделала глоток и поежилась. Жжет.  
- Ну как?  
- Дешевка, но успокаивает, - еще один опьяняющий глоток, как будто выжигающий что-то на моем языке.  
- У нас еще час с небольшим, так что спи, - Эдвард опять пригладил мои волосы, а я чуть не взвыла от желания растаять прямо здесь и сейчас. Почему-то подобные небольшие жесты доводят меня до безумия быстрее, чем распланированное соблазнение.  
- Не хочу, - улыбнулась я, допивая одним глотком оставшееся в стакане. – Дерьмо.  
- Ну что ты хочешь. Это самолет, а не парижский ресторан в центре города, - Каллен чуть пожал плечами, чтобы не беспокоить меня. Но его взгляд все еще был устремлен в старенький этюдник. Обложка у которого была потрепана, но можно было менять листы, так что Эдвард таскался с ним полжизни.  
Коричневая теплая обложка так и просила прикоснуться к ней, что я и делала, когда видела ее. Вот и сейчас мои пальцы гуляли по краешку, нежа дорогую кожу.  
Рисунок облаков все больше прояснялся, и мне казалось, что Эдвард еще и нарисовал женский силуэт.  
- Что это? – прошептала я, чувствуя как меня одолевает сон, но интерес на время блокировал сети Морфея.  
- Небо, облака, - пробубнил парень, нанося штрихи и накладывая тень.  
- Нет, вот это, - я ткнула пальцем в силуэт.  
- А-а. Это. Это…ты.  
- Я? – я откинула прядь волос с виска Каллена, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза. – Я тут причем?  
- Не знаю. Просто ассоциируешься с небом. Чем-то воздушным, - Эдвард потряс головой, прорисовывая волосы. – Не знаю, Беллз. Не путай меня. Спи.  
Почему то эти слова еще больше убаюкали меня, и уже следующий рапорт стюардессы я не слышала. Мне снилось море. И рыбы.

_Jet - Are You Gonna Be My Girl_

Из теплого сна меня вытащила за шкирку какая-то странная вибрация. Причем где-то в области ступней. Разлепив глаза, я сразу же их закрыла из-за резкого света. Это было солнце. И оно светило прямо в меня, а не откуда то сбоку. Поерзав, я почувствовала, что сидение уже не такое мягкое и комфортабельное.  
- Хэй, - пересохшие губы еле-еле позволили мне выдать этот звук.  
- Ну, наконец-то проснулась, - веселый голос Каллена возвращал меня к реальности.  
Я начала крутить головой, запустив руку в спутанные волосы. Наткнувшись взглядом на зеркало заднего вида и поймав улыбку араба-водителя, все встало на свои места.  
- Долго тащил меня в такси? – расхохоталась я.  
- Да нет, мне этот паренек помог, - Эдвард подмигнул парню. – Merci.  
- Ты говоришь по-французски? - я удивленно приподнялась, чуть не врезавшись макушкой в потолок.  
- Oui,miss - Каллен улыбнулся так, что мне казалось, что его эго сейчас лопнет, либо мне придется потом заказывать для него отдельный номер.  
- Je t'aime, Cullen, - я показала кончик языка и отвернулась, стараясь разглядеть пейзажи за окном.  
- СВОН!

_regina spektor - laughing with_

- Нам придется идти до отеля? – я удивленно крутила головой, когда вышла из такси. Это был точно не центр города, и точно не где-то рядом. Это был как-то странный район. Дома стояли очень близко друг к другу, а из многих окон звучал блюз. Самый настоящий красивый блюз.  
Пахло цветами и чем-то теплым. Мимо нас шли пожилые загорелые женщины, а с ними иногда попадались такие же загорелые мужчины.  
И все выглядело настолько…гармонично.  
- Так где мы? – я повторила вопрос, поворачиваясь к Каллену, который расплачивался с водителем и что-то говорил ему.  
- Погоди пару минут, я сейчас.  
Мужчины достали чемоданы, пожали друг другу руки, и через несколько мгновений мы уже зашли в прохладный большой подъезд.  
Я изумленно ахнула. Снаружи все казалось дряхлым, а внутри настоящий евроремонт. Как будто только что сделанный.  
- Ты же мне все объяснишь? – я не опускала головы, смотря на шикарную люстру, свисающую с потолка.  
- Ага,  
Эдвард тащил на себе три чемодана, не давая мне взять их.  
- Куда мы? – спросила я, зайдя в лифт.  
- Жми на второй.  
- Второй? – я усмехнулась, вспомнив небольшие лесенки.  
- Понесешь? – Каллен кивнул на чемоданы, сладко улыбаясь.  
- Один – ноль.  
Лифт быстро доехал, открывая двери на небольшом этаже, где была всего одна дверь.  
- С каких пор у тебя недвижимость в Париже?  
- Спроси у моей прабабушки, - пробубнил парень, пинком открывая дверь и спихивая все чемоданы в коридор. – Чуть побольше, чем у тебя, но я не люблю парижские отели.  
Дверь захлопнулась, а я стояла будто столб, осматривая одним взглядом то, что попадалось на глаза.  
Длинный. Нет. Очень длинный коридор, которому, кажется, не было конца. Повсюду разбросана бумага, ватманы и пакеты из магазина для художников и скульпторов. Я насчитала три не разобранных мольберта, опирающихся на стену.  
- Чай, кофе, потанцуем? – Каллен по-хозяйски прошел вперед, параллельно снимая рубашку, обнажая торс. Я нервно сглотнула.  
- Карту на входе выдают?  
- Я буду твоим личным экскурсоводом, - рассмеялся Эдвард, хватая меня за руку и ведя непонятно куда.  
Оказалось, что меня привели на кухню.  
- Я ничего не хочу, спасибо, - ответила я, выходя из помещения и открывая все двери.  
Спальня. _У-ля-ля._  
- Маленькая кровать. Она как моя квартира или как половина? – усмехнулась я.  
Ванна.  
Вторая спальня, где был склад из каких-то старых вещей.  
Вторая ванна.  
А вот последняя дверь не хотела открываться.  
- Эдвард! – крикнула я. – Не открывается!  
- Ручку наверх подними. Это обманка, - голос прозвучал рядом, вынуждая меня подпрыгнуть.  
Я последовала совету, открывая скрипучую дверь.  
Рука Эдварда потянулась к выключателю, но свет особо и не требовался. Громадное окно освещало все.  
Я прошла в середину, проводя руками по столам, на которых лежали краски и кисти разных размеров.  
Но мое внимание больше привлек мольберт около того самого окна.  
Я подошла к нему, и небрежным движением стерла пыль с бумаги.  
- Эдвард… Это…божественно, - прошептала я.  
На незаконченном рисунке явно читались мои черты лица.


End file.
